dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Trav
Connor Trav is a Bounty Hunter that was born in the past universe. He used to work for the universal Government, but defected after a botched mission. He formed team revival after he was reborn. Connor is a 1st gen enhanced, but unlike most means of receiving powers, he got his a more unusual way. He was killed in action by Brainiac, and left for dead. But the Enhanced light was able to enter his body and revive him somehow, leading to a second chance at life. After being revived, Connor received the ability of fellow Bounty Hunter, Haken Browning. He received his witty personality, and the the ability to adapt his marksman skills on the fly between his various firearms. Voice Actor Nolan North (Nathan Drake/Uncharted) History = Elements Arc After being revived from his untimely death via the surge from the Enhanced light, Connor reunited with Betty and got back to work as a Bounty Hunter for the government, requesting to assemble a team of his own with the help of the Council. His first assignment was to recover anything from Astros 'ruin'ed lab. After defeating Lamy with the help of her last remaining experiment, Connor retrieved the girl, who was codenamed morph due to her abilities. He also received the help of Colonel Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye, and together they formed team revival. After escorting Lucius to an isolated Cell in the Darkness Universe, Connor and the Team were tasked with investigating a Murder of Magus, the Magic universe councilman. The murder was caused by Psychic, one of the Elements, and after doing battle with her to no advantage, connor explained how he died to Psychic, helping her to better find her place in the worlds. Sometime later, Team Revival was tasked secretly by Councilman Vigor to help stop Brainiac and Zeref, after hearing the story from Spectra himself. Connor played a part in rescuing Mavis’s body and Makarovs casket, as well as provide team members to assist in other needs, redeeming and gaining Brandish to their team in the process. A week after, the ey were instructed to find the Dark cruiser with the mission of detaining it before its projects could be used for any other use. Encountering the Elements on board, Connor accidentally told dragon about the other worlds, enacting their campaign. They were thusly relieved of duty after by the council, and deciding to go their own way, connor had team revival defect from the Government. After doing so, they arrived in the Alola region to find any weakness to the enhanced, meeting Marshadow after he saved them from Totem Alolan Raticate. They split up to find Z-Crystals on the other islands, acquiring Marshadows accidentally, but showing him he is strong. After pinpointing the weakness of the Z-Crystal shattering to be thier weakness, Team Revival went hid, making thier base on Alola until the fight blew over. Hobbyist Arc Connor and his team reemerged on Alola after witnessing the sudden blackout of the sun on Melemele. After traveling to the Altar of the Sunne, they confronted the Ultra Recon Squad Members Dulse and Zossie. Dulse quickly outmatched Marshadow using Poipole and escaped using a Lunala with Zossie, but Connor managed to catch them before they used Ultra Warp Ride. Dulse kicked them off after mentioning one name, Necrozma, and he and the team landed in an Alternate Version of alola. They met up with the hero groups and after dealing with Team Rainbow rocket, Connor proposed an Alliance to deal with the Hobbyists. Currently, connor and his team are allied with the Dimensional Heroes, Brave Adventurers, Shining Hope Squad and the Phantom Theives to defeat the Hobbyists and their loyalist groups. Abilites As a Bounty Hunter, Connor is an Expert Marksman. He uses various firearms in conjuction with Elemental bullets and other ammo. He carries two Revolvers, a Double barrel sawed off Shotgun, a modified rifle with a Pile Bunker and short blade attachment, and a chargable Heavy Energy Pistol. He also carries grenades on hand. Enhanced with Haken’s Skills, hes able to pull off moves on the fly and switch between his weapons almost on a dime in style. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Category:Team Revival